Kingdom Hearts AU Song Memes
by TheInkyQuil
Summary: Based on the song meme from Deviantart, come join Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and many others in my musical drabbles. Various Parings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts AU- Song Memes

1-7

Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs used in this meme, I am doing this for my own amusement and I am not profiting anything from this piece of fanfiction other than the occasional review.

To Readers: Updates to this will be every day, until I reach the end of my pre-written material, after that updates will be sporadic and random. Pairs will be mainly Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas but they will vary so be warned.

* * *

><p>1) Motteke! Sailor Fuku by Aya Hirano, Emiri Katō, Kaori Fukuhara, and Aya Endō<p>

"What the f-"

"Riku I can explain!"

Riku gaped at the sight of Sora in an ill-fitting sailor suit, complete with blue and white barrettes in his spiky hair. The suit hugged every curve of Sora's and exposed his taught little belly, Riku's stare changed into an outright leer as Sora struggled to explain himself.

"It was Kairi! She made me put it on and I-" Sora babbled only to stop as Riku placed a finger to his lips. Rikue smirked as the brunette turned a rosy red, the color shining on his tanned cheeks.

"So moé…"

* * *

><p>2) Hare Hare Yukai by by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto<p>

Sora pulled a reluctant Roxas onto the Karaoke stage and began to dance to the overly energetic music. Slowly, Roxas joined in with his twin brother, ignoring Axel's cat-calls and Riku's ever present smirk. He could dance with his brother to whatever the hell he wanted to, god damn it. Even if Sora chose bubbly anime music.

* * *

><p>3) Kagome Kagome – Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka<p>

"Stop doin' that."

"Doing what Axel?"

"That 'talk-at-the-same-time' creepy twin thing. "

"You think that's creepy, you should hear them do children's rhymes."

"Kagome, kagome-"

"Argh!"

"I think we freaked out Axel, Roxas."

"He deserved it."

"He's your boyfriend."

"…He still deserved it."

* * *

><p>4) Melt by Hatsune Miku<p>

Sora blushed as his arm brushed against Riku's, his heart thundering in his chest. Riku's deep voice a soothing sound to his ears only just louder than the gentle pitter-patter of the rain. The silver-head's tiny umbrella forcing them to walk closer together, barely kept them from getting soaked. All Sora could think about was how warm Riku was and how handsome and kind he looked when he smiled at him.

"Are you even listening to me Sora?"

Sora blinked and looked up into Riku's smiling face.

"You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?" he teased. Sora's blush spread to his ears as Riku chuckled. "It's almost like you _like_ me Sora."

Sora's blush then spread to his shoulder and he swore he could feel the burn through his sweater and his coat.

"Su-suki nano…" he muttered, his words audible over the sound of the rain.

* * *

><p>5) Air Man will not die- project-Delta<p>

"Ah fuck damn it!" hissed Axel, Roxas rolled his eyes and smirked as the game over screen appeared on the TV.

"You died again?" he asked. Axel grunted and narrowed his eyes as Crash Bandicoot, hopped around on the platforms.

"I won't die this time Roxy." Axel boasted as Roxas scoffed and turned a page in his book.

-5 Minutes later-

"Ah son of a two dollar whore!" Axel yelled as another game over screen flashed triumphantly on the screen. Roxas just sighed and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, cuddling up to the tense wiry back.

"Maybe you should take a break?" he suggested. Axel frowned and reached for the game shark.

"Maybe I should cheat." He replied as he scanned for cheat codes. Roxas just smiled wryly and nuzzled Axel's shoulder.

"My hero."

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>6) Ironside by Quincy Jones<p>

"Dude, Roxas is staring you down."

"Shit."

"Axel…did you eat my last slice of cake?"

"Umm…no Roxy."

"Really? Because I seem to be missing a slice of cake from my plate."

"Maybe Sora ate it?"

"Hey! Don't blame me!"

"Axel…"

"Uh. Igottagobye!"

"Axel! Get your ass back here!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You cake thieving bastard!"

* * *

><p>7) Pokémon World - Russell Velázquez<p>

"What kind of Pokémon do you think I would be Riku?" Sora asked as his Dewgong thrashed Roxas' Dragonite with an Ice Beam. Riku thought a moment as he rested on Sora's bed.

"Hm. You would be an Eevee, Sora, because you both have brown fur and hair. You are both adorable, and it can evolve into any type." Riku said. Axel smirked and threw an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"Then that make Roxas a Jolteon." He piped in. "Since Sora's an Eevee and they both have yellow spiky hair." Sora laughed as Roxas huffed at his snickering boyfriend. Sora nuzzled Riku and smiled at him.

"Riku would be a Lucario because they're so cool and calm looking." He said and Riku smirked proudly.

"Axel would be a Charmeleon." Roxas stated. Axel was flattered.

"Aw Roxy…but why aren't I a bad ass Charizard?"

"You're not cool enough." Roxas replied bluntly. Axel frowned as Sora tried to muffle his giggles and Riku openly laughed.

"You're always so mean to me Roxy!"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoy them! More to come next Saturday.<p>

And I you don't mind, please review, I like to hear what you think of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts AU- Song Memes

8-14

Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs used in this meme, I am doing this for my own amusement and I am not profiting anything from this piece of fan fiction other than the occasional review.

After this, update will be a bit spotty, as I have started a new story. But don't worry ducklings, I won't abandon it.

* * *

><p>8) Roulette * Roulette - Momotsuki Gakuen Ichinen C Gumi<p>

He was shaking his tight little shorts-clad bum to the music, his hips swaying as he danced on socked feet. It was driving Riku mad, having all that nubile flesh wriggling and twisting just a few feet away from him.

"You still workin' Riku-Riku?" Sora asked as he draped his arms around the silver-head's broad shoulders. Riku inhaled the scent of the sea and sticky overly sweet artificial cherry. He gulped hard as Sora pulled the small red sucker from his lips. Riku shut his laptop and sighed.

"I think it's time for a break." He said. A knowing smile lit Sora's lips.

"Really?" he asked pouting a bit as Riku took his sucker away.

"Really." Riku drawled as he pulled the brunette into his lap and kissed his cherry flavored lips.

* * *

><p>9) Love is war by Hatsune Miku<p>

Axel sipped his drink, ignoring Sora and Riku as they did they're little 'boyfriend' shtick while they waited for the band to set up.

"Why are we here again Sora?" Axel asked, playing the ass hole and interrupting the two lovers from their make-out, coolly ignoring Riku as he scowled at Axel as Sora pulled away long enough to answer him.

"My twin brothers' band is playing tonight and I promised to cheer him on." Sora said taking a sip from his virgin daiquiri.

"You didn't have to tag along, Axel." Riku grumbled. Axel glared at Riku which the silver-head returned with equal hatred until Sora put a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"Riku, be nice." Sora warned, Axel sneered at Riku.

"Yeah, Riku, be nice." He jeered. Sore turned his patented 'Pout-Glare' towards Axel.

"That goes for you too Axel."

"Yes, sir." The red head sing-songed as the lights dimmed and a single spot light shone on the stage. A boy with spiky blond hair stepped purposefully towards the mic. The band began to play and the kid lifted his face to the light. He's Sora's brother all right, Axel thought, except for the color of his hair, the angular face, and the lighter colour of his eyes.

"Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou- HOOOOOOOO!"

Axel was blown away by the kid's voice, and even more so by the way the his face changed with song. He was unable to turn away even when the blond's eyes turn towards his, especially then. Axel took a gulp of his drink, as the kid looked away again.

"Enjoying yourself Axel?" Riku asked a smug smirk on his face as Sora cheered with the crowd.

"Piss off." Axel replied his eyes focused on the little blond on stage. He will be mine, Axel thought a plan already forming in his mind. I guess I should have a little talk with Sora.

* * *

><p>10) Higurashi no naku koro ni – Eiko Shimamiya<p>

"What's that sound, Riku?" Sora asked, starring out into the forest. It was only his second time on the mainland (that he could remember) but Riku to the hot springs as an early birthday present. Now Sora sat in his yukata listening to the chirping and screeching coming from the forest. Riku appeared at his side, his hair still damp from the springs, he handed Sora a cup of tea. "Riku what's that noise?"

"Those are cicadas, they come out every fifteen years . We don't have them on the island much." Riku said as he settled down beside of Sora and leaned against him.

"There must be millions of them…" Sora whispered. Riku sighed and shut his eyes, listening to the shrill wailing of the cicadas.

"There is a bug net for the futon right?"

"Of course." Sora let out a relieved puff of breath.

"Good."

* * *

><p>11) Hymn - Katakiri Rekka<p>

"Aww Sora! You look so cute!" Axel cooed slyly. Sora crossed his arms, a crimson blush dashing across his face and heating up his ears. Oddly enough, it went quite well with the monk outfit he was wearing.

"Shut up, Axel!" The brunette snapped, "You would say that to Roxas would you?"

"Hell no," Axel scoffed, "I like being alive. So Sora; where is that surly blond twin of yours, hm?"

"Roxas is at the temple getting ready for the ceremony, it's his turn to do it this year. Where's Riku?" Sora asked anxiously, peering into the crowd for any sign of the silver headed teen.

"Riku went to get some takiyaki, or cotton candy, I forget." Axel muttered as he carelessly slung an arm around Sora's thin shoulders. His green eyes narrowed with mischief as he spoke into Sora's ear. "Why do you want him, Miko-chan?"

"Hey! I'm not a shrine maiden!"

"But I need your help Miko Sora-chan."

"Axel! Let go!" Sora whined his protests turning into giggles as the spiky red-head tickled his sides. "Come on! I have to go and help Roxas!" With great reluctance Axel released his breathless victim.

"Oh all right." He sighed, admiring Sora's flushed face with accomplishment. "So moé." And adorable, he added mentally as Sora smiled and waived a cheerful goodbye before heading off to the temple. Riku showed up later with two chicken skewers, raising an eyebrow at Axel's dreamy expression. He nodded his head to the temple.

"You ready to go? I know you don't want to stick around and see the ceremony?" Riku asked. Axel grinned slightly, remembering Sora's fierce blush and how his slim body squirmed against his.

"Nah, I might just stay awhile."

* * *

><p>12) Aozora - Lia<p>

When he had first met Sora, Riku had never known eyes could be that blue. They weren't like the cold deep blue's of a sapphire that people so often compared them too. No, they were more like the summer's sky. Warm, bright, and clear. Riku loved to watch them change as they made love, he would watch as Sora struggled to keep them open against the pleasure. As Riku went deeper they would darken and blur and when Sora cam it was his look of pure adoration and love that made Riku follow.

Yes, Riku loved everything about his Sora…but he loved his eyes just a little bit more.

* * *

><p>13) Ippai Ippai - Chihaya Kisaragi<p>

"Axel, why are you looking through my middle school year book?"

"Well, your Mom just plopped some into my lap and left, and I was curious. By the way Roxy you were so cute in Kindergarten."

"You're such a paedo, Axel."

"Only for you~! Sora looks the same, but with bigger eyes and Riku looks like someone stole his cookie. Ah!"

"What?"

"You wore glasses in the Seventh Grade."

"Yeah…?"

"Heh, you looked like a regular little nerd, so disgruntled and pouty."

"Paedophile."

"No, seriously you look good in glasses. Do you still have them?"

"Maybe, why?"

"We could play 'sekushi Librarian and Naughty Student'."

"I was wrong. You're not only a paedophile, you're a pervert as well."

"Aww! Come on Roxy!"

* * *

><p>14) Afro Gunso - Dance Man<p>

They were a little more than drunk, Sora and Roxas were, at least. In the middle of this haze that Demyx suggested karaoke. So as the rest of the group became more drunk, Riku flipped through the song catalogue and smirked.

"Axel. Sing this one."

Axel peered at the song and after finishing he shot of tequila, spoke with deadly seriousness.

"Fine! But I'll need back up dancers."

"Whooo!" squealed Sora, shooting up from his seat with speed that belied his drunkenness. "I'll do it! Come on Roxasss!" The brunette grabbed the dozing blond by the arm and pulled him onto the tiny circular stage.

"Hmwha-?" Roxas mumbled, blinking tiredly as Axel stumbled up an took the mic with a wild gesture.

"Aikotobawa. Afruo to gunsou. Afro (Afro) Gunsou (Gunsou)! Three, two, one fire!"

Funky seventy's style disco music began playing and Sora began dancing as Axel imitated John Travolta from _Saturday Night Fever_. Roxas looked very confused as to what was going on but began to follow Sora's lead. Zexion watched as Demyx cheered them on, a smirk forming on his face as Axel continued to make a fool of himself. He glanced over at Riku who had a smile to rival The Grinch's as he held up his camera phone.

"Youtube?" Zexion asked.

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
